


Half-Blood Witch and Wizard

by AspiringWriter1107



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Son of Hades, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), daughter of poseidon, different prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter1107/pseuds/AspiringWriter1107
Summary: When Poseidon and Hades found out about Thalia, they both got a bit drunk in our fav Wizarding world. After the wars, secrets are split open about their hidden children, the wizarding war, and a misinterpreted prophecy. Corvus Evans, son of Hades and Alexis Black daughter of Poseidon.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Half-Blood Witch and Wizard

The Fourteen Olympian Gods, the Seven, Thalia and Nico suddenly appeared in the Throne room. The demigods on instinct drew their weapons and tensed, ready to defend themselves from the supposed attack. Hestia’s eyes softened as she saw the demigods’ reaction, they were so young, they were supposed to be carefree…not so stiff! Much to the demigods’ surprise, even the gods looked shocked as to why were they all gathered there. 

“Who summoned the council?” Zeus asked aloud, his voice echoing in the magnificent hall. When no one answered, he glanced suspiciously at his brothers.

Hades caught he glance. “Whenever anything happens why do you automatically assume that it was one of us?” he snapped, annoyed.

“Who else can it be? It’s only a member of the council that can summon all!” Zeus snapped back. 

“There are 11 other members!” defended Poseidon. “For all we know, it could have been Hera who did this?”

Zeus did not know what to reply and Hera neither confirmed nor denied the suggested notion.

“Well sister?” Hades asked dryly.

“I did call the council.” Said Hera. Thalia snorted and muttered something under her breath. It seemed that Annabeth heard her and agreed if the look in her eyes were anything to go by.

“Hera?” Zeus asked arrowing his eyes. Calling the council was only done when the situation was really important, usually during times of war.

“Apparently, husband dear, you weren’t the only one to break the oath twice” said Hera, a slight smirk on the side of her deceptive smile.

“WHAT??” Zeus screamed, standing up.

‘Controversial of you to say.’ Thalia thought to herself, snorting.

It was Poseidon who voiced her opinion aloud. “Really brother? After breaking it twice yourself?” he asked dryly.

“BROTHER-you” Zeus started but was cut off by Hades.

“Sit DOWN ZEUS” the eldest brother snapped. And Zeus did so, reluctantly.

“Well?” Zeus demanded after a moment of silence. 

“I- err- we broke the oath-ah” Poseidon tried to explain.

“WE?? You mean you both knew that the other had existing children?” Zeus demanded.

“I knew about Jackson ever since he was born.” Said Hades, shrugging nonchalantly. Percy blinked, ‘Wait what?’ he thought.

“I knew that he had hidden his children.” Poseidon said, “We agreed a few centuries ago that we will no deliberately attack the others child without a valid reason.”

“Oh.” Said Zeus. This was NOT good! This had been going on _for centuries_ right under his nose and he _didn’t even notice_. This meant that if any war in the future happened, then Poseidon and Hades would likely come together and then he wouldn’t stand a chance and-

“Brother? Shall we continue?” Hades interrupted his thinking, though judging from the look on his face, he most probably knew what Zeus was thinking.

_I don’t probably know, I surely know about what you are thinking, brother dear._ Zeus heard in his head.

_Been watching Sherlock recently, Hades?_ It was Poseidon this time.

_GET OUT!_ Zeus screamed in his head, Poseidon and Hades flinched back at the yell.

“Continue brother.” Zeus said. To the outsiders it seemed as if nothing had occurred between the brothers.

“Right. So, when Hades and I found out about Thalia being born, when she was about 10, we -err got -err” Poseidon stammered towards the end of the sentence.

“Drunk.” Finished Hades.

Zeus quirked an eyebrow. “Gods cannot get drunk with mortal drinks.”

“It was a bar in Hecate’s community.” Said Poseidon. Zeus smirked lightly, he had never seen or heard for that matter, either of his brothers getting drunk (except for one never mentioned occasion that included Poseidon and Athena getting a bit too drunk).

Percy, Nico and Hazel looked positively green.

“Right. So that means that both of you have another child.” Said Zeus matter of facty-ly.

“Yep.” Chirped Poseidon. “Though I should add that it was not either of our intention considering the fact that the person I was with was not female.”

‘Right. Not interested’ Percy thought to himself.

“Right.” Said Zeus. “Names?”

“Corvus Evans.” Answered Hades.

“Alexis Black.” Said Poseidon at the same time.

Meanwhile, the demigods were too shocked by the constantly occurring events to give an appropriate humanly response. First, they were just hanging round the lake near Camp Half Blood and then suddenly they were all in the throne room, finding out that Hera had summoned them did nothing to improve their already pissed off mood. Then finding out that they had cousins that they didn’t know about was equally shocking.

Hearing the words ‘Alexis Black’ pass his father’s mouth, Percy couldn’t help but go into shock mode combined with sparkling excitement. He had always been a bit jealous of Jason and Nico for having sisters, or a sibling who they could practice their powers with, for that matter. Seems like his wish would finally come true but… what the hell did ‘Hecate’s community’ mean anyway? It sounded like some kind of cult to him… Oh the irony of a demigod thinking about other ‘cults’.

Nico was shocked… did this mean that he had a brother… well yes but what did that mean for him? How would this change anything? Maybe he could even teach his brother about his powers?

Thalia was happy to get another female cousin. Maybe they could hangout? Maybe she could join the hunt?

Jason didn’t know what to think.

Annabeth was happy for Percy to finally get a sibling. She knew that he had been jealous of Nico and Jason. Maybe this one would not be such a seaweed brain?

Piper, Leo and Frank were excited to meet new demigods.

“So now what?” asked Demeter. She was happy that Poseidon had finally got himself a daughter. Would she be as cute as he was as a child? She didn’t know what to think about Hades’ son. One was enough already.

“We shall call them here and decide if they get to live.” Said Zeus.

“You cannot decide that!” Poseidon spat.

Zeus merely glared back.

“That’s enough.” Said Hera. “We shall bring them here and then decide what has to be done. As you know there is a war ongoing in Hecate’s world and they both are playing a very important part in it.”

“What war?” asked Zeus.

“Tom Riddle” spat Hades. “He wasn’t even supposed to be born and he has been twisting and manipulating the threads of several people’s life since then. Do you have any idea how many unnecessary deaths he has caused? Most of those people were supposed to live for at least more 20 years! He caused a major unbalance between the living and the dead! Plus, Hecate’s world dwindled by at least 10 times! And his spirit is still partially alive!”

“Partially?? How can it be partially alive?” Nico questioned.

“Something Hecate’s people came up with.” Answered Hades.

Hera closed her eyes for a moment and then as she opened her eyes, two teenagers appeared in the throne room and fell between the demigods, unconscious.

“Hera.” Poseidon hissed.

“Don’t get dramatic brother. They are merely unconscious.” Hera said, rolling her eyes.

And indeed, they were. The boy- Corvus looked to be about thirteen years old and was about as pale as Nico. He had reddish black hair that curled around his cheeks and was in what looked to be- a school uniform.

The girl, on the other hand, looked to be about 10 from her height but they knew from what Poseidon had said that she was thirteen too. She had golden-brown skin and midnight black hair that was braided till her waist. She wore an oversized blue hoodie on what they assumed was a school uniform.

None present in the hall knew how to react and what to do. After another moment passed, the girl groaned, and stirred. And after a few seconds of blinking, stood up tense beside the still unconscious boy almost _protectively_ , they realized.

“Where are we?” the girl demanded. Most of them noticed that she said ‘we’ not ‘I’ meaning they knew each other.

“We will continue after the boy wakes up.” Zeus’ voice boomed in the hall.

The girl looked up at the giant god(s) in shock and realization shone in her blue-green eyes, followed with fear, that disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

She looked towards the boy who was now standing up and looking back at her in confusion. Pursuing her lips, she merely shrugged, but her eyes were shone silver for a moment, exactly before the boy beside her _nodded_ subconsciously, though no one noticed that.

“So,” said Zeus, leaning forward on his throne “Daughter of Poseidon and Son of Hades, you are here because we have just been informed of your existence and we are now determining what to do with you.”

“Brother” Hades warned.

“Right, so introduce yourselves!” said Zeus.

“You know who we are considering the fact that you summoned us here.” The girl said sarcastically.

Many gods and demigods began snickering at that.

And the boy beside her seemed as if this was a daily occurrence for him. “ _Alex_ ” he hissed. The girl just pouted.

Zeus was just so shocked by the girl’s response that he didn’t say anything. Beside him, Poseidon smirked.

Suddenly, Annabeth addressed the two newcomers. “You both don’t seemed shocked at this all.”

“Err…” Corvus muttered, “no”

“Why? Most people don’t believe at first” said Annabeth.

“They knew,” said Hazel, “Hecate’s community… remember?”

“Oh.” Said Annabeth.

“Congratulations brothers.” Hestia said, smiling softly.

“Well it is luck for Poseidon isn’t it?” said Demeter.

“What do you mean?” asked Athena.

“Haven’t you noticed, Poseidon’s never had and mortal daughters!” replied Demeter.

“Really?” asked Apollo, leaning forward on his throne.

Alexis suddenly felt nervous, as all gods and demigods had their eyes fixed on her.

Noticing that, Artemis smacked her brother. “She isn’t a piece of meat!” the goddess snapped, “Stop looking at her like that!”

All the guilty gods and demigods blushed and averted their gaze, each hoping that they were not too obvious.

Alexis sent the goddess of the hunt a thankful look and Artemis merely smiled back at the young maiden.

Suddenly, Athena asked aloud, “Lady Hera, what did you mean that they play an important role in the war that’s going on in Hecate’s world?”

“Ah… there was a prophecy.” Hera measured her words slowly.

Percy snorted, “Isn’t there always?” he muttered.

“ _Those with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach..._

_born to those who have thrice defied him,_

_born as the seventh month dies..._

_and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal,_

_but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._

_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

_those with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ ” Hera recited.

“The Dark Lord?” Nico asked dryly.

“That’s what he calls himself.” Corvus answered, shrugging. Everyone was shocked as the two new arrivals had been rather quite since they had come.

“But those idiotic people of Hecate’s world consider Charles Potter to be the child mentioned in the prophecy.” Hera said, almost angrily.

“The prophecy clearly says ‘those’ and ‘them’” Said Jason.

“Exactly.” Hera muttered.

“Err… they thought that it said ‘them’ because it was trying to be nondescript regarding the gender of the child.” Answered Alexis.

As the gods discussed amongst themselves, the demigods too had their own conversations.

“Wait so it’s a pure coincidence that you both and this Charles were all were born at the end of July?” Annabeth questioned incredulously.

“He is one year elder than us.” Corvus answered. “He was born on 30th July while Alex and I were on 31st July and 1st August of the next year.”

“Isn’t it stupid though? I mean your both birthdays are closer to the ‘end of July’” asked Hazel.

“The prophecy was said a few days before he was born so it was assumed to be him…err” Alex answered, then after a moment realizing that she didn’t know their names; asked, “What are your names?”

“Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon” Alexis lightly scrutinized her half brother while Corvus was shocked just how similar they both looked. They had same midnight black hair that was messy. Though he boy was a hell lo taller, they both were really good looking. 

“Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena” Alexis thought that the girl looked as someone to not mess with, though she was quite beautiful, her brother was a really lucky person. Judging by the intelligent look in her eyes, she obviously broke the blonde stereotype. Corvus thought the same.

“Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter” The boy was tall and attuned to fighting, judging by the way he held himself. He was obviously involved with the girl that stood beside him, judging by his stance.

“Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite” The girl beside Jason introduced herself. By her looks you usually wouldn’t think that she was a fighter, but the way her eyes scanned them both as she introduced herself said otherwise.

“Frank Zhang, Son of Mars” The boy looked very strong and swift. And though his expression was friendly, they instinctively knew that he wasn’t someone to mess with.

“Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto” She looked to be an African American with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. And though at first glance she seemed to be harmless, her eyes held power and strength.

“Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus” He had curly short brown hair and wasn't at all organized in how he dressed. He wore tool belt at his waist and had a mischievous grin plastered across his face.

“Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis” Alexis had to blink a few times as she saw Thalia. She looked like a 16-year-old girl, though she was obviously older considering that she was immortal, she had shoulder-length, spiky black hair, electric blue eyes. The way she held herself practically screamed power and ‘do not mess with me’.

“Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades” He had shaggy, messy black hair, olive skin and dark brown eyes with a pale complexion. Alexis thought that the boy did look a teeny bit like Corvus but maybe he looked like his mother? Because Corvus definitely didn’t look like his mother, except his hair of course, so Corvus had too look like his father. Corvus looked at his brother, trying to figure him out. He didn’t like his other half brother Charles, will his one be different? 

“Nice to meet you all.” Corvus said. Beside him Alexis didn’t say anything.

“You all are to wait outside while the council is being held.” Informed Apollo.

“Council?” questioned Annabeth.

“Yep.” Apollo chirped.

“I thought council was held for...ya know…important things…not that I’m saying that this isn’t important...I just mean…” Frank trailed off awkwardly.

“A council has been held every time a big three child was found to decide if they’ll live or die. You all were positive…most of ‘em make it positive ya know… the council’s just a formality by now.” Said Apollo in his ever-flowing wisdom. (pls note the sarcasm)

By now, they had arrived outside the throne room, behind them the doors shut close with a mighty BANG!!

“Ta!” said Apollo and flashed away.

The demigods tried to talk… or start something… but it ended up being:

“Err…so…now what?”

“Um…”

“Soo…”

“Err…”

Meanwhile, Corvus and Alexis were having their own telepathic conversation.

_This is ridiculous!_

_Srsly Alex, this is so bloody awkward_

_IKR_

_You say something._

_Why shall I?_

_Cuz ur better at conversations._

_Corvus honestly, I can sweet talk to save my own life._

_So now what?_

_IDK! Well just wait for one of ‘em to talk._

_K_

“So… you both know each other.” Piper asked awkwardly, then seeing their confused glance, she hurriedly explained, “I mean it’s a bit weird because most of us meet other demigods only after we go to a camp.”

“Oh.” Muttered Alex. “Yeah we know each other since we were born.”

“Really?” asked Percy leaning forward.

“Corvus’ mother and stepfather were my father’s… err other father’s friends and he err… died when I was born so… Corvus’ mother and stepdad would sometimes have me over their place.” Alex answered awkwardly.

Suddenly, Leo burst into giggles. “Guys………I’ve got a really good joke……Parallel lines have so much in common……it’s a shame that they’ll never meet” and continued giggling.

The boys laughed but Annabeth looked nonplussed, “Srsly, that wasn’t even funny.”

“Ok then, take this… Never trust math teachers who use graph paper. They're always plotting something. He he he”

This time, even Annabeth had to crack a smile. “I have a beer one… An old grandma brings a bus driver a bag of peanuts every day. First the bus driver enjoyed the peanuts but after a week of eating them he asked: "Please granny, don't bring me peanuts anymore. Have them yourself.". The granny answers: "You know, I don't have teeth anymore. I just prefer to suck the chocolate around them."

This time everyone burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

Alex couldn’t help but notice how pretty Thalia looked as she tried to control her laughter.

Noticing this, Corvus raised an eyebrow at her. _Srsly Al?_

_What?_ Alex glared.

_You’ve only just met!_

_It’s nothing! Just…_

_Just what?_

_Admiring._

Annabeth and Nico noticed that Alex and Corvus were acting weird and that Alex was _blushing_ for some reason.

“So, um what did they mean by Hecate’s world?” Percy asked hesitantly.

Annabeth gave him the now well known ‘you are such a seaweed brain’ look. “It includes all those who are blessed by Hecate or are descendants of Hecate’s… so basically all those who can do magic.”

“oh.” Percy muttered, then asked, “So you both can do magic?”

“Yeah.” Corvus answered.

“Can you show us something?” Leo asked, suddenly excited.

“Err…” Corvus mumbled, feeling awkward, and looked towards Alex helplessly.

“Leo don’t be rude.” Hazel reprimanded him.

Leo pouted.

“Err… No, it’s fine” Corvus muttered. “So, um…what?”

“What what?” asked Leo.

“What what what?” Corvus retorted.

“What what what what?” Leo replied, grinning lightly.

“What what wha-?” But Corvus couldn’t finish though, because Alex smacked his head.

“Shut up.” She ordered.

Corvus pouted.

Suddenly, Piper spoke up, “Are you two err…?”

Bu before she could finish, Alex snapped, “NO!”

Corvus did seem a bit insulted by that.

Piper raised an eyebrow.

“Really though, No, Corvus is an idiot. (“Hey!” said Corvus indignantly) Besides, Corvus is with someone else.”

“Who?” Nico asked.

At the same time, Corvus snapped “No I’m not!”

“Hermione… a girl in our year at school.” Alex continued.

“Alex, for the last freaking time… I am not dating Hermione.”

“Yet, you wish.”

“No…I…no…just no…we are just friends”

“Friends that sneak out after curfew?”

“How did you-You Followed ME!”

“Of course, I did!”

“Alex…Hermione doesn’t even…”

“Yet you do, don’t you?”

Corvus was left sputtering, trying to come up with excuses while the demigods laughed.

“What about you Alex?” Piper asked.

Before she could answer though, the doors of the throne hall opened, and Hermes appeared before them with a flash.


End file.
